


Undyne and Mettaton Race

by CrypticAuthour



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticAuthour/pseuds/CrypticAuthour
Summary: “GREETINGS RACERS!” Papyrus announced really pronounced the roll of his ‘r’s and elongated his ‘e’s.  “AND WELCOME TO THE BIG RACE!  YOU ALL KNOW WHY WE’RE HERE SO LET’S GET STARTED!”  You still don’t know why everyone was there.“I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MEMBER OF THE NOW DISBANDED ROYAL GUARD! DRIVER OF A REALLY COOL CAR! (BOTH ASLEEP AND AWAKE) AND FRIEND TO THE HUMAN!” He gave you a wave and you return it.  “SHALL BE THIS GREAT RACE’S HUMBLE JUDGE!’





	

Undyne stomped her feet in the snow. Not to warm her scales, but to establish dominance over the snow poffs. Mettaton rotated his upper torso chassis entirely around and back again.

You ask Toriel why the two are racing.

“Well my child, I have no idea.” And that was that. Papyrus walked to the broken stick they marked for the starting line. It was actually a full yard away from where the runners were. The entrance to the ruins loomed behind Undyne and Mettaton.

“GREETINGS RACERS!” Papyrus announced. He really pronounced the roll of his ‘r’s and elongated his ‘e’s. “AND WELCOME TO THE BIG RACE! YOU ALL KNOW WHY WE’RE HERE SO LET’S GET STARTED!” You still don’t know why everyone was there.

“I! THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MEMBER OF THE NOW DISBANDED ROYAL GUARD! DRIVER OF A REALLY COOL CAR! (BOTH ASLEEP AND AWAKE) AND FRIEND TO THE HUMAN!” He gave you a wave and you return it. “SHALL BE THIS GREAT RACE’S HUMBLE JUDGE!’

Undyne, now having conquered the snow poffs, let’s out a very excited battle cry. While Mettaton strikes a pose.

“OUR CONTESTANTS WILL RACE FROM HERE TO THE EDGE OF KING ASGORE’S THRONE ROOM! BECAUSE WE DO NOT WANT TO TRAMPLE THE FLOWERS. THE FINISH LINE WILL BE THE SURFACE!’

You and Toriel both wave little flags of encouragement.

“THIS EXCLUSIVE RACE WILL OF COURSE ALLOW ANYONE TO JOIN IN ALONG THE WAY, EXCEPT FOR OFFICIALS LIKE MYSELF! WAIT…” Papyrus tapped his finger against his chin, “BUT WHAT IF I WANT TO JOIN? HUMAN! WILL YOU BE THE JUDGE SO THAT I MAY RUN?” You look to Toriel for approval.

“My child, you are so young, but I will support whatever decision you make.” The weight of the choice and responsibility weighs heavy on your shoulders.

It fills you with… Determination.

Papyrus joins the other two racers. You take your place at the starting line. Your phone pings.

Alphys: And I’ll help by watching my cameras.

Another Ping: If you want.

And another: You don’t have to. You give a nearby bush a thumbs up of approval.

A ping: Thanks.

Ping: I won’t let you down.

Ping again: Okay I’ll stop texting you now. You raise your hands up and wait as everyone lines up properly. There’s a pause as everyone waits for the signal.

Your phones pings. You look up at the hand holding it. Alyphys’ Ping: Thanks again by the way. 

You lower the hand to text back.

“That’s the signal!” Undyne rushes forward. Papyrus leaps after her. Mettaton’s entire form begins to vibrate. Undyne grabs your head and throws you on her shoulders.

“The judge should have the best seat- from the winner herself!” Then she powers through the snow leaving steam in her wake. Papyrus lands next to her. His bones rattle from the heavy impact. They sound like large wind chimes. He begins to run as soon as he rises up.

“GOOD JOB UNDYNE, BUT NO ONE, BUT I AND SANS CAN PASS MY GATE!” He leaps again and snatches you. “NYEH HEHEHE!” He lands in front of Sans’ lookout post. Sans is asleep cuddling a series of condiment bottles.

“SANS! THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE LAZY! THIS IS THE TIME TO WITNESS MY VICTORY!” Sans places a monocle over his closed eye with delicate refinement. Papyrus rips the bottles away. Sans opens his eyes and looks at his empty arms before shrugging.

“hehe. sorry bro, but now…i’m not even dressed.” He winks and coincidentally someone strikes a set of drums and a cymbal.

“SANS!” Papyrus stomps his foot. You are yanked from his shoulders as Undyne passes.

“WHAT!?” Papyrus twists around eyes bulging. “HOW DID YOU GET PAST MY GATE!? IT WAS BUILT TO STOP THE MOST STUBBORN OF HUMANS!” Undyne turns to run in place. Her smile takes up her entire face.

“Oh yeah? How did this one get by then?” Undyne has a comfortable grip on your head. As you dangle you text Toriel that everything is fine. Alphys texts you that she’s working on something to help.

“I DON’T KNOW EXACTLY, BUT I HAVE MY THEORIES. I’D LIKE TO BELIEVE IT WAS BECAUSE THEY WERE EXCEEDINGLY CLEVER, JUST LIKE ME! ANOTHER PART OF ME FEARS THAT SANS FORCED THE HUMAN TO CHEAT!” He side-eyes Sans, who is beginning to contemplate the task of thinking about getting up.

“Ha! The gate was no match for me.!” Undyne flexes her arm. The arm continues flexing even when she stops. You look over at the gate. Only flaming shambles remain, leading to more questions unanswered.

“YOU FOUGHT MY GATE? HOW COULD YOU!? SANS HELP ME WITH THIS RACE SO THAT MY HONOUR MAY BE RESTORED!”

“You that mad?” Undyne has picked up the pace again.

“BECAUSE IT WAS SO COOL!” Papyrus exclaimed like it was the most tragic and obvious thing at the same time. Sans stood up and began to walk towards the starting line.

“k, Pap. i’ll give it my best.”

“Yeah!” Undyne was pumped from his attempt. She bolted forward and quickly overtook Sans’ ‘lead’. From there she flew past the Snowdrake family, the Dog Guard Couple (the current nuzzle nose champions still), and didn’t slow down until she hit Snowden.

“Heh. Piece of cake.” She wiped her brow and began to jog. Your hair was stuck back windswept.

Most of the monsters are gone, but occasionally, whether for nostalgia or someone forgot something, everyone came back from time to time for a visit. The town of Snowden was still filled with lights twinkling and a warm atmosphere.

An employee of the Nice Cream Guy was leaning against the stand and reading. Undyne left some gold then snatched two bars. She tossed one up to you.

“Pre-victory treat!” Her ice cream told her to believe in herself. Yours said that you were very brave. Casually you both throw the remaining sticks over your shoulder. Greater Dog leaps out of Grillby’s. Excited he begins to chase after you and Undyne declares,

“Oh no you don’t pup!” Undyne begins to pick up the pace. Your phone begins to ring.

The call: “Oh u…hi…so…I’ve developed an…well an app to help. Just go to your appstore and download it.” You’re still just close enough to use Papyrus and Sans’ wifi to start the download. You tap the icon of a banner declaring “Race!” as Undyne seems to practically teleport through the Wetlands.

“Home territory baby!” A little video starts. A live feed of the race is displayed. Each racer has their own window. You tap on the Mettaton window to enlarge it. He’s still standing at the starting point. Only now the vibrating is stronger and he’s vaguely smoking.

Papyrus is leaping and sprinting pretty close to third place. Every time he begins to close the gap over Greater Dog the hound begins to take a very worrisome interest in the skeleton. Sans was taking a well-deserved break at Grillby’s. It had been entire minutes since he was there last time.

A camera was following Toriel as she tried to make her way up to you. Undyne was now swimming furiously up a waterfall. Monster Kid passed her on the path just next to it. They stopped briefly to watch her. Undyne finally clawed her way to the top. Her roar of triumph overtook the roar of the waterfall.

She then continued to carry you past your shared battlefield in the past and straight into Hotland. Alphys’ old lab stood ominous still with the lava casting the sleek walls in harsh light. Undyne turned at the intersection and cut through the Mettaton Official Branded Lobby™.

“Heh. Nearly there kid.” Undyne cracked her back and walked up to the elevator. “How’s my lack of competition?” You looked at your phone’s screen. Papyrus is walking casually with Monster Kid, both chatting excitedly. Sans was asleep at his post in Hotland. Everyone else was more or less nearly to Hotland. Mettaton had stopped vibrating and was letting off a high pitched whine.

Alphys: I don’t know why he isn’t racing. I even built him a more energy efficient body for this occasion.

Alphys: In fact, if he were to adjust some settings then the new power supply could directly connect to his rocket jets, but of course this would be dangerous and…

Alphys: Oh no

“Oh Yes!~” A great explosive light overtook your screen. Other cameras quickly fell as Mettaton shot past them all. Toriel’s sleeve got caught on part of Mettaton’s body, she only unsnagged just before the Mettaton Official Branded Lobby™. Undyne looked over at your screen with a raised eyebrow. She whipped her head to see Mettaton’s lightning like approach. Undyne nearly broke the up button of the elevator.

“Nice try, darling!~” Mettaton shot through the doors and up the elevator shaft. A robot hand extended out and grabbed you. Undyne’s distant cry of protest bounced around the elevator shaft. Mettaton shot through the elevator entirely with ease. He blasted the doors at the top open and circled down the hallway towards the next elevator. He sped through all the twists and turns and quickly wound up at the King’s personal elevator. Mettaton gave the doors a gentle tap wit his knuckles. 

“Hmm, made of a touch more stern stuff.~” Casually he pushed the up button and tapped his foot. With a soft whine, his rockets turned off. You looked back down at your screen. Toriel was looking at the elevator in the Mettaton Official Branded Lobby™ with worry. Papyrus and Monster Kid had stopped for some Nice Cream. Most everyone had stopped to join them. Undyne…was coming up behind you with fire in her eyes.

“Yeah!” She ran up and had to bounce off the wall, leaving a sizable dent. She landed next to you and after gulping in a few deep breaths looked at the elevator doors. “Oh it’s not here yet?” Mettaton shrugged, you rise and fall with the motion.

“Sorry darling.~” Undyne shrugged at that and rotated her shoulders a bit. You all stood there as the numbers ticked down. Mettaton tapped his foot in rhythm to his own theme song. Undyne went from trying to threaten the elevator with pain to chatting about her plans with Alphys this weekend. You took the time to play another app.

The elevator opened with a soft ding. Mettaton and Undyne tried to wedge each other away from the entrance. All three landed into the metal box and while the two continued to fight, you leaned over and pressed the top button with a crown on it. It slowly began to creak its way up. Undyne and Mettaton eventually found truce in leaning against the back wall and only occasionally jabbing their elbows into the other’s ribs.

The doors barely slid open when they both burst out. Mettaton’s rocket jets began to vibrate and warm up as Undyne took the lead. You couldn’t get a good look at your screen as she blurred past the grey cityscape. Also, you didn’t beat your high score.

Mettaton took to catching up on foot. His heavy clanking feet resounding out as the jets’ whine quickly joined it. Undyne ran into the Hall of Judgement and passed Sans who waved lazily while leaning on a pillar. Mettaton’s jets gave off a signal just like a boiling kettle. He sprang forward majestically as they kicked on. 

Undyne, however, held on to you tightly. The two of them raced down the rest of the way holding on to you and not breaking eye contact. They both sprint into the throne room and you’re launched from their grasp. They both skid to a stop, digging their feet into the ground, and halting just before the flowers’ edge.

You roll with the throw and land on your bottom. You give the two contestants an encouraging thumbs up and walk on to the finish line to wait for them. Mettaton gives a small hum before extending out his legs up and over the flowers.

“Might as well use my greatest trait.~” He blows a kiss to Undyne who looks utterly enraged by his use of leg.

“Oh so it’s a free for all is it!?” She summons a spear, bends it back, and sends herself flying with the momentum. She hits Mettaton who activates his jets in surprise. They continue rolling forward in a confused heap out and past the shattered barrier. You are standing in front of the finish line, speaking with Toriel who is showing you the key to the backdoor of the Core. You and she look up to see the tangled ball of Undyne and Mettaton still spiritedly making headway towards the end.

“Oh my. My child, why don’t you and I wait on the other side of the line. We can be out of the way so they might finish.” She takes you by the hand and with swinging arms you both walk across the finish line.

A little jingle plays on your phone. You look down and see streamers and balloons eating up your entire screen. It reads “Congratulations Winner: Toriel” You look up with pride to Toriel who is blushing a little bit. Mettaton and Undyne roll across the line for second place.

You congratulate everyone there. From Toriel the winner, to the begrudging second placers Undyne and Mettaton, to Sans who was so close to winning but took a solid third place with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> (An Undertale fanfiction for my Illustrator’s weekly prompt. Decided to start posting more of our rough work on here. Some of it will be fandom related, a lot of it will have OCs. If you have any questions or just want to talk, send me a message. Hope everyone enjoys.)


End file.
